One Of Us
by Yano-Kun
Summary: Before Bella leaves to save Edward Jake tells her how he feels about he and tells her that he would never leave her but Bella still goes to save Edward and When she returns witha broken heart will Jake still be there to pick up teh pieces.BellaXJacob RtdM


Hey guys this is Yano-Kun here and I am here to give you give you another one of my stories. I know that I haven't been updating my other story but if this one goes good I will update more often so here we go.

Oh wait before we start I don't own any of the charters in this story or the movie they are are in, but if I did Jacob and Bella FTW (For The Win). =]  


* * *

Story begin

* * *

They were sitting in the car after Jake had saved Bella from the water after the cliff dive and they sat in a comfortable silence but Jake could tell Bella was freezing not just that he could fell it because of his wolf senses but because she was shivering as well.

"It's 150 degrees over here you know" He said with a smile on his face while moving his arm on the top of the chair in her pick up truck.

She moved over to him quicker than any vampire or werewolf could ever had and melted into his arm as well. He smiled remembering the few months the had spent together and he was truly happy because it but at the same time he was unhappy because deep down he knew that the only reason she was hanging around with him was because the leech wasn't there any more but he didn't care at the moment because she was with him know and that all that really mattered to him right know and if that stupid leech did show his pale fucking face again.....

Jacob was pulled out of his daydreaming by Bella voice.

"You know your like your very own personal heater" She said while snuggling closer to him and smiling while doing it.

He smiled again he loved her smile but since the leech left he thought he would never see it again.

"Well it a wolf thing" He said while looking at the road in front of him.

"No its a Jacob thing" She said just as he pulled up into her drive way.

He looked at her while she was snuggled up to him like he was a life raft and she was lost in the middle of the sea and he smiled making him feel wanted by the women he loved.

"Bella" He said making her look into his deep black eyes while he looked into her dark green eyes then he spoke "Bella I know since I became a wolf that I broke my promise a lot of times". He looked away from her for a second before locking eyes again. "But know that you know I can be open with you and not have to hide from you any more." He took her hand in his and carried on speaking. "This will be the last time I ever say this and I'll even write it in stone for you to make you happy I promise you on my life I will never leave you like that leech bast.". He stopped because of the look on her face telling him she still had feeling for the leech so he fixed up what he was saying before carrying on even if he hated the leeches existence she wouldn't make Bella unhappy because of his feud with them. "I will never leave you like Edward Cullen and I would face every vampire in the world to keep that promise never forget that". While he was speaking there faces were getting closer together after each word, so close that their lips were almost touching.

Jacob was about to move closer when he caught a whiff of a vampire in Bella house.

"Shit" Jacob shouted out loud. Bella was shocked thinking her turned her down but forgot that after what he said next. "There's a vampire in your house" Jacob said while starting the truck, "How do you know" Bella asked while looking around her house and street "I can smell it" He said with venom rolling of his tongue when he refereed to him or her as "it" which didn't go unnoticed by Bella but left it alone because she was scared of who was in her house. She noticed a car at the end of her drive and noticed she had seen it before. "Wait that Carlisle's car that means there back I need to see who it is". She shouted while getting out of the truck". Jacob shouted after her.

"But Bella it might be a trap." Jacob shout hoping to stop her but Bella was a stubborn person after all. "It not a trap I know it not" She shouted to while moving towards her house at a fast pace. Jake got out of the truck and chased after her.

"But if it is a Cullen then I won't be able to protect you this is there land I'm not even meant to be here know." He said hope you what ever god was listening that she would listen to sense. But being Bella she wouldn't and carried on walking towards her house while Jacob went back to the truck dragging his hands through is hair and slamming the truck door after.

Bella walked into her house slowly and looked around for a while in the dark and then turned on the light and saw Alice standing there and hugged her with speed almost knock Alice back then took a step back to look at her again. Then Bella started to speak "What are you doing here wait what am I saying I'm glad your here." Then Alice looked shock to she Bella standing in front of her and spoke herself. "What am I doing here what are you doing jumping off a cliff I thought you died I was worried sick". Bella began to wonder how she knew then she realised that Alice a see the future and put two and two together and realised how she knew.

They went in the living room and began to chat about what had happened while Alice and the rest of her family were gone but Alice got a whiff of something she didn't like and voiced her concern about it.

"Bella what is that horrid wet dog smell you have" She said while scrunching up her nose in disgusted at the smell. The Bella said timidly "Well my boy.. I mean best friend is a werewolf". Alice not noticing her slip up because she heard the word "Werewolf" and spoke.

"Bella a werewolf is not good company to keep no matter what the circumstance" She said with a weird look on her face, she was about to continue until she was interrupted by the "Werewolf" friend himself Jacob Black.

"Speak for yourself leech." He said not taking his eyes of her golden eyes.

"I thought you said you couldn't stay here because of Alice" Bella asked while feeling the tension between the to.

"Well I said to you in the truck that I won't break my promise and if that means breaking a few rules to do it I'll break a few rules." He said while looking at Bella. Then Alice spoke next.

"Hmm look what the cat dragged in and maingy mutt but where theirs one the rest of the pack can't be to far" She said while smirking to herself. Then Jake spoke "You better watch what you say leech or thing will get nasty in here" while giving her a warning full stare.

But Bella stood in front of them and told them to stop and looked and Alice and asked her to give her and Jake sometime to talk and she replied "Okay I'll wait for you to throw the mutt out." Jake just grunted while Bella pushed him to the kitchen. "Jake you need to calm down you could have got hurt" She said with a worried look on her face. Then Jake retorted "Why do you always take their side what don't you trust that I can look after myself I've been doing for a long time remember you were all loved up with the leech you didn't give a shit about me but I still loved you and I still do bit you still take their side I find you lack of faith in me disturbing." Bella stood there stuck to her spot and Jake realised what he said and immediately hugged her and she hugged him back . "I'm sorry that I said that Bella I'm just angry that all I never meant what I said I mean it" He said trying to right his wring he just made, then Bella started to speak. "It's all right Jake because I know you meant what you said and what you said was true I did neglect you as a friend when Edward was around and I'm sorry because of that will you please forgive me" She said pushing her head between into his chest. Jake stood there in silence and remained there in silence for a few second and then finally started to speak "I already forgave you a long time ago if I didn't forgive you then I wouldn't have helped you with the bike all them months ago" He said with a smile on his face and loosened his hug and Bella looked up at him and they faces moving closer to each other again there lips touched and then the phone rang and Jake lowered his head and let go of Bella and picked up the phone answered while Bella looked flustered which you could tell really easily with her pale face.

Bella turned from Jake after she heard him say "Hello this is the Swan Residences" and wiped her eyes because she began to cry after Jake had forgave her but turned back around when she heard him say that he was organising a funeral and heard the phone slam down .

She asks him "What's wrong" She had a worried look on her face. Then she heard him say to himself "He always gets in the way." Then she grabs him and says "Who was on the phone Jake". She looked annoyed about it for some reason then Alice runs in and tells her "Bella he's going to kill himself he thinks your dead he's going to the Volturi and get himself kill". To say that Bella was pissed at Jake at this moment would be and under statement of the year she was livid and he knew and she grabbed him and shook him and shouted. Why didn't you let me speak to him." Jacob responded with. "He didn't ask for you." She shook him again and shouted. "You should have still gave it me you know how much I wanted to speak yo him." Jake again responded but this time getting angry while speaking. "Get away from me I might hurt you." At this point Alice drags her out of the kitchen and out of the house saying they had to get to Italy before Edward tries to kill himself and get into Carlisle's car and are about to drive off until Jacob grabs the key as Alice puts them into the ignition and speaks. "Bella please don't leave for Charlie...." He pauses. "For me I need you." He says pleading to her to stay. But she responded with. "I need to go he needs my help Jake this is something I have to do please let me go" She asked.

Jake replied with this one sentence "If you leave know then you would have been the one to break my promise not me and when you come back with a broken heart again don't expect me to pick up the piece's again that was once and that was because I was keeping a secret about being a wolf that it didn't bother me that much we were even but know if you do come back with a broken heart I won't be there to pick up the piece's because you would be doing the same thing again neglecting me as a friend and using me as well and I won't take it for a second time."

With that said Jake lets go of the car keys and walks over to other side of the car where Bella was sitting and opened the door and took a step back and looked into her eyes and waited with his hands out as if telling her to take his hand, hoping she would but didn't and closed the door and told Alice to go and left Jake were he was standing with his hand out looking at the dust they left behind now it was Jakes turn to be livid, with his raised hand he punched the tree next to him and it sent a crack up it and he ran into the forest and transformed into his wolf form and started to run up the mountain and when he got to the top he looked at the moon it was full and he howled and transformed back into his human form still looking at the moon and said to himself. "With the New Moon tonight things will change."He thinks of Bella. He continued. "And with the Eclipse they say a new wolf emerges from the woods"

He stops to close his eyes with a single tier that goes down his face and finishes what he was saying "And when Breaking Dawn comes that wolf with emerge a human and only in Twilight will that wolf find his or her true love but only on equal ground." He finishes and transformed back in to his wolf form and runs into the forest waiting and planning Bella return.

* * *

Story End

* * *

There you go people that my version of the major scene in the New Moon movie with Bella and Jake this could be a one shot but to myself i think i have left room for so much more and i wouldn't mind doing more chapters for it and also my other stories as well. Please no flames unless they are constructive and will help me with FF and my english exam ^_^ and please tell me in review if you want me to make more chapters for it. CYA people


End file.
